


sunshine

by solongsoldier



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solongsoldier/pseuds/solongsoldier
Summary: al comes back from the east, and he is grown.





	

for the first time in five years, he reaches out to touch his brother and his hands meet warmth, meet muscle and skin and imperfect flesh; the tingling feeling in his palms lingers. 

: :

al comes back from the east, and he is grown. 

they haven't been young in ten years, ed knows; after all they've been through, there's nothing more ignorant than assuming that because of his age alphonse is still a child. when ed bids him farewell at the train station, though, baby fat still clings to his cheeks. on other people, idealism makes them look shortsighted, but on al it just looks like everything is falling into place.

two years later, his face is almost gaunt, hard angles of cheekbones and jawlines and his nose, but his eyes are still soft like well-worn cotton. he keeps his hair cut short, but the blonde glints gold in the sunlight. he must have grown a full six inches.

alphonse has always been beautiful, but in this moment, standing on the train platform in unfamiliar clothes, he's positively glowing. 

"hey," he says, and when he laughs, it nestles warm in his chest. "hey, ed. it's good to see you."

ed looks at him, looks at his brilliant smile, his beautiful body, his eyes so full of empathy in spite of all the suffering they've had to witness. "yeah," he says. "it's good to see you too."

: : 

the first time they kiss, it feels like fire.

ed flinches, pulls away like he's been burned. "sorry, i. i wasn't expecting it, i guess." he's blushing a deep shade of red. 

the look al is giving him is heavy, but not at all unkind. "i'll admit i wasn't all that prepared for it either," he says. "i'm not wrong though, am i?" 

ed laughs, shaky. after a pause, he responds, "are you ever?"

al smiles, light and free and gorgeous. "i'm never wrong about you," he offers, his voice wry. "other things tend to be a bit less reliable."

that night, when alphonse is glimmering and grinding underneath him, when ed is seeing stars every time al rolls his hips, it feels like coming home.


End file.
